Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Little Drummer Boy: The Thunder Monkey
This is a short ranged sniper. Basically. However, the upgrades for him allows this tower to demolish bloons and MOAB class bloons even better. That, or, it becomes a support tower. Base Stats Costs 420 on easy. What he looks like: A demon sent from an extremely high mountain down to help. He has brown fur with yellow streaks. He also has yellow carrot type horns. He's wearing a robe, and is sitting on a dark gray cloud. Every once and a while, sparks fly out of that cloud. What he does: With his two priorities, he shall either give all towers in his range a 10% attack speed increase with support priority, or he shall destroy up to FOUR layers of the strongest bloon in his range instantly with a lightning bolt which fires every 2 seconds out of his hand in offense priority. Can destroy lead, black, white, zebra, MOAB class bloons, but not camo or yellow bloons. Priorities: Offense, Support. Upgrade Limit: 18 on easy, 18 on medium, 18 on hard, 17 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Explosive Lightning Bolt: Costs 1300. When a bloon is hit by the offensive bolt, it shall release 6 mini lightning bolts up to 40 pixels away which shock other bloons, stunning them for 1 second and destroying 1 layer. Has a pierce of 2. This is only available on offense priority. 2. Greedy Blessing: '''Costs 900. Every 10 seconds, a tower is given a buff (which looks like a ring of electricity around them) which allows them to gain +2 extra gold per pop. However, that buff lasts 10 seconds. This is only available on support priority. '''3. Rainy Weather: '''Costs 1400. When a bloon is hit by the offensive bolt, it shall gain a raincloud over its head. If a bloon gets 50 pixels near any banana farms, they shall give 1 extra produce. May only affect one bloon at a time. Affects MOAB class bloons and yellow bloons This is only available on offense priority. '''4. Seven Day Forcast: '''Costs 850. Every seven successful shots a tower makes in the Thunder Monkey's range, they shall pop one more layer. This is only available in support priority. '''5. Thunder Storm: '''Costs 1500. Requires Rainy Weather. Now, the raincloud shall shoot lightning at the affected bloon, dealing 1 layer per 1-3 seconds. This is only available in offense priority. '''6. The All Seeing Eye: Costs 1800. Now all towers in the range of the Thunder Monkey shall have better predictions of where bloons shall go to their weaponry. This allows these towers to be more accurate. This is only avaiable in support priority. 7. Bloon Burst: Costs 6700. For every 10 layers a bloon (or MOAB class bloon) has, the Thunder Monkey shall deal 1 extra layer of damage to it. This is only available in offense priority. 8. Bountiful Excitement: '''Costs 2300. All towers in the Thunder Monkey's range shall recieve a +5% attack speed boost for every consecutive hit stacking up 10 times. If a tower misses, they have to start over again. This is only available in support priority. '''9. Interferance: '''Costs 5600. Requires Bloon Burst. Stuns MOAB class bloons for .5 seconds and does 3 extra damage per hit. This is only available on offense priority. '''10. Super Static Monkey: '''Costs 2400. One monkey tower in the Thunder Monkey's range shall be able to hit camo bloons AND lead. Also, they do two extra layers of damage. However, they can only rotate every 5 shots. You may select which tower this is at any point in time. This is only available on support priority. '''11. Interupted Travel Service: '''Costs 5600. Ability. The next attack the Thunder Monkey does shall specifically hit a MOAB Class Bloon. After it hits, normal properties are applied as well as the MOAB class bloon shall go back to the start of the track due to travelling through time. 50 second cooldown. This is only available on offense priority. '''12. Shocking Circle: '''Costs 6500. In the range of the Thunder Monkey, all towers recieve a +1% attack speed bonus, a 10 pixel range increase, and a +2 pierce. Also, all bloons (and MOAB class bloons) that are in the range of the Thunder Monkey shall be slowed by 50%. This is only available on support priority. '''13. Static Charge: Costs 3400. For every hit any towers, including the Thunder Monkey make in the Thunder Monkey's range shall produce 1 static. The Thunder Monkey shall have a gauge (max of 1000 points) to hold static. For every 100 static created, the Thunder Monkey shall do 1 extra layer of damage. This is available on both support and offense priority. 14. High Energy Field: Costs 4500. Requires Shocking Circle and Static Charge. On support mode, you lose 5 static per second. However, for every 20 static, all bloons in the area are slowed by 1% (meaning the current 50% shall be increased to 51% and 52% and so forth). Also, all towers gain a 2 pixel increase in range for every 40 static. This is available only on support priority. 15. High Energy Beam: Costs 30,000. Requires Static Charge. When reached 1000 static, the Thunder Monkey's normal lightning attack shall operate in the form of an ongoing beam. It shall still target the strongest object on the field, but now shall have its particle and all effects become a beam that goes to the end of the map. It is as wide as the Thunder Monkey. Now applies Rainy Weather on every bloon that's hit IF you have that upgrade. Now passively loses 1 static per second no matter what priority you're on. This is available only on offense priority. 16. Electric Balls: Costs 5,600. Requires Static Charge. For every 500 static, all towers in the Thunder Monkey's range shall shoot 1 extra particle from a 20 degree angle (and -20). This extra particle looks like a ball of electricity, but operates the same as that tower. This is only available in support priority. 17. Thunder Dragon: Costs 7,700. Decreases cooldown by 2 second for every 100 static charges IF you have that upgrade. Ability. Summons a yellow dragon that flies randomly around the sky. Every 10 seconds, it swoops down and takes one bloon (or MOAB class bloon), preferrably the strongest, and starts tearing it up dealing 10 layers per second. That bloon shall stay there for 10 more seconds unless popped. Lasts for 80 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. 18. Mountain Perched: Costs 8,000. Now, the Thunder Monkey's range becomes mountainous. This opens up a hot spring somewhere around that range, allowing both water and land towers to function there. Also, any tower that was not able to hit any bloon/MOAB class bloon before may now (glue gunners, ice towers, ect...). Air towers's bases are now located at the Thunder Monkey, therefore allowing you to have an infinite amount of air towers. May select them through their actual body. Also now only has one priority: Peace. Peace does both priorities, but may malfunction one priority sometimes for 5-10 seconds randomly. 19. Industrial Factory: Costs 10,000. Now, all towers in the Thunder Monkey's range gains 5x gold, as well as the Thunder Monkey. However, they all have 15% reduced attack speed. Also, all monkey farms give 1 produce less than normal. The Thunder Monkey has a 15% increased attack speed. This is only available on offense priority. 20. Mechanical Monkeys: Costs 4,000. Requires Industrial Factory. All Monkey towers are converted to mechanical towers. This gives them 50% extra attack speed, but only gets gold every 5 pops. Also, every 300 pops, they break down for 20 seconds. This is only available in support mode. 21. Golden Tooth of Wrath: '''Costs 3,800. Requires Industrial Factory. Every 10 rounds, if you have not lost a single life, you shall gain 3x the gold. Also, the Thunder Monkey shall have 2x the range. However, if you lost even 1 life, that cycle of rounds shall have bloons...stronger...deadlier... They slow all towers near them with poisonous fumes. They mercilessly go faster. They are overall more brutal than normal. The buff is only available on offense priority. '''22. Colonization: '''Costs 4,500. Requires Industrial Factory. From outside sources, any farms you have gain +3 produce of random every round. However, two towers are sacrificed every 20 rounds. They come back after those 20 rounds, too. Of course, when these towers come back, they have +10% attack speed, +20% range, and +5 pierce. That may stack infinitely. The buff is only available on support priority. '''23. Large Clock Tower: Costs 6500. Requires Industrial Factory. A 50x50 pixel clock tower is placed randomly near the Thunder Monkey, and shall be there unless sold. All bloons in the range of the Thunder Monkey shall have 1% of their current health be taken off every second. Also, in the 75x75 pixel range of the Clock tower, every 10 seconds, a debuff is applied to all bloons AND towers which decreases their movespeed/attackspeed by 10% for 3 seconds. This is only available on offense priority. 24. Pipe: '''Costs 2500. Requires Industrial Factory. Every 8 seconds, the Thunder Monkey puffs out smoke from his nostrils in a cone of 25 to -25 degrees with a radius of his range. This puff lasts for 3 seconds. If bloons pass through, they lose 1 layer per second (with a max of 5) and have a 10% speed reduction. When the puff of smoke is finished, a cloud of smoke appears and wanders around the map until it goes under a bloon. When it does, it shall be absorbed into the bloon. That bloon shall gain lead status permenantly but gives 2x the money, and the tower which defeated that bloon gets a +5% attack speed bonus for 15 seconds. This is only available on support priority. '''25. Transportation Demolision: Costs 5650. Requires Industrial Factory. Every third shot, three wheel towers come out of the Thunder Monkey from the center and rolls around the map twice the speed of a helicopter. If they hit a bloon, they fall over and the bloon takes 2 layers. If any bloons are hit when the wheel falls over (50x50 radius), they are stunned for 4 seconds and take 2 layers of damage. The wheels, ater going 40 pixels forward, shall move randomly around the map. This is only available on offense priority. 26. Steam Powered Machines: Costs 7550. Requires Static Charge AND Industrial Factory. Increases static limit to 2000. For every 100 static, all towers in range of the Thunder Monkey shall have their projectile fly speed increased by 3 pixels per second. Also, For every 200 static, the Thunder Monkey's range is increased by 10. At 1750 static, all towers on the field is granted the ability to rid camo and regen. This is only available on support priority. 27. Highly Acidic Thunderstorm: Costs 4500. Requires Thunder Storm AND Industrial Factory. Thunder storms now apply a poison (1 layer per second, 1 layer extra for every 20 layers the bloon/MOAB class bloon has) to all bloons (and MOAB class, and camo, and lead) in a 55 pixel range of the Thunderstorm cloud. However, if a cloud passes by a farm, their produce value for the round is reduced by 10$. 28. Cyclone: Costs 1500. Makes all mechanic towers in range have a 40% attack speed increase, at the cost of their projectiles curving to make a circle. This is only available on support priority. 29. Concentrated Lightning: Costs 1300. Every 2 seconds, a 75x75 pixel lightning bolt is flashed down in a spot which you choose. This lightning bolt lasts for 15 frames, and can pop lead/camo/black/zebra/MOABs. It destroys 1 layer. If a mechanical tower is struck by lightning, they shall fire twice that shot instead of once. This is only available on offense priority. 30. Teamwork Beat: Costs 1500. Starting from the tower closest to the beginning of the track, if it hits a bloon, then it shall get +2 gold. If the tower next to that tower hits a bloon right after the first one hits, you get +4 gold. This amount doubles for every consecutive tower that successfully hits a shot going from closest to farthest. If any tower that isn't next in line hits a bloon, it shall start over again. It does not matter which bloon is hit, as long as the said tower hits a bloon. This is only available on support priority. 31. Powerlines: '''Costs 1200. Requires Static Charge. The Thunder Monkey now has an infinite range, but his static boosts get weaker and weaker the urther he goes out. Every 50 pixels, in fact. As well as his ability to damage. Every 50 pixels, his effects shall be decreased by 1. This is available in both support and offense priority. '''32. Shock Field: '''Costs 5600. Ability. The Thunder Monkey shoots out a wave from the center to twice its range. Any bloon (and MOAB class bloon) is stunned for 10 seconds. However, the Thunder Monkey is also stunned for 10 seconds. Also, when the shockwave is over, a ring of 10 pixel radius explosions circle around the Thunder Monkey's range, doing 1 layer each for any bloon (except yellow) that is hit by it. Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. This is only available on the support priority. '''33. Orbital Technology: Costs 10500. Requires Industrial Factory. Now, all upgrades that require the Industrial Factory has no downside. The Thunder Monkey now also obits the sky, and can have towers be placed underneath him. Also, he now has an ability as well. Shoots down an Ion Cannon that's exactly half his range which destroys through 20 layers per second and lasts 10 seconds. Has a cooldown of 40 seconds. Now has an extra priority that can be turned off and on called "Follow Mouse" which when the ability is used, the ion cannon shall slowly follow the mouse. The ability is only available on offense priority. 34. Solar Energy Satellite: Costs 15500. Requires Orbital Technology AND Static Charge. Now passively generates 10 static per second, along with a maximum amount of 3500. Also, any tower that makes an explosion shall have the burny stuff effect, being that if a bloon is hit, they shall take 1 layer per second with a max of 4 layers. Also, every 30 seconds, all bloons on the field lose 1 layer. This is only available on support priority. 35. Monkeys...in space. Costs 100,000. Requires Orbital Technology. Due to satellites, the track is now 2x as big. That means it shall take 2x the time for bloons to get to the exit, and you can have 2x the space for towers. Also, the range of the Thunder Monkey is now infinite. As well as, if any tower in the range of the Thunder Monkey pop a bloon, they get 2x the money. They also get 1 extra frame of speed for an attack speed which stacks 30 times, but is lost at the end of every 3 rounds. This also allows 1.3x the upgrade limit for every tower. (so if a tower has an upgrade limit of 10, they now have one of 13.) This stacks only twice. This is available in both support and offense priority. 36. Enlightenment: Costs 5,000. Now, all towers shall give the effects of the Thunder Monkey to any tower in their range. That means, if a tower has a tower in its range, and that tower has another tower in its range, all 3 towers get and give the effects of the Thunder Monkey. They also have 1.2x the range. This is only available in support priority. Kadapunny1 (talk) 23:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers